The Lost Light Of A Star
by Mivmymo
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas. Mix that with a changing Lucy and what do you get? Lucy used to be nice, happy and somewhat in control. But after Edolas everything changes. As if 7 years missing wasn't enough. Now she takes new steps and meet new people. But what happens to a star that loses its light? (Not Nalu. Sticy and potential Graylu) Warning:Bad language
1. Chapter 1 What Happens now?

_**Hey! Welcome to my first fanfic ever. I just wanted to say a couple of things. In later chapters romance will start to bloom and deeper changes will start to appear. There will be no Nalu (Love them in anime and manga, but don't like them in fanfics) Probably Sticy and hinted Graylu. Personalities will change a bit and peoples motivations as well. I have changed some things. I moved the edolas event to after the gmg arc, everything else (timeline ) is the tail 2014 not part of my story, as well as manga chapters after the Fairy Tail win of the gmg. After that I continue my story. I own nothing! All rights go to the creator of Faity Tail Hiro Mashima.**_

Chapter 1 What happens now?

Lucy was sitting at the bar. The guild house was never really quiet but today the sound level blew the roof of the building. Lucy understood why everybody was so happy. She knew that she would have been too if someone she deeply cared about came back to life.

She had heard of Lisanna, the beautiful and precious little sister of Mirajane and Elfman, the cute relationship she and Natsu had shared once, and the tragic event that had ended her young life. However that did not matter any longer. Lisanna was alive and well, and from Lucy's point of view, Lisanna alongside everyone seemed ready to let her get back to her old ways. The only thing that Lucy thought about was what effect that would have on her place in the guild. She had arrived at the guild close to Lisannas 'death', and from what she felt now, replaced and filled up the empty space that the younger Strauss had left behind. Now when she were back, would Lucy disappear into the shadows not to be noticed anymore? As she sat and thought about all this she drank a mouthful of the beer in her hands. She looked at the four other people hanging around the bar, they alongside her where the only ones in the whole guild that didn't scream for Lisanna's attention. Gajeel, Lily, Juvia and Gray all sat with their backs towards the bar looking out over the guild mates screaming and talking, also known as partying.

Lucy moved her cup around as she looked at Gray. She could understand the reason behind Juvia and Gajeel being there. They were like her, they never got to know the girl nor did they feel anything special over her sudden return. However Gray had known the whitehaired girl since the young and innocent years, he had been around for so long and seen both her and her end. So why did he appear to be both bored and unaffected by it.

"Gray, how come you're not joining in on the festivities? You like a party like any other fairy Tail mage." She said as she turned back, looking on the shelves in front of her.

As he took a sip from the wine in his hand he let out a little smug smile.

"Who knows..."

"I don't get it. They saw her die and believed she was dead all this time, but now she pops out of nowhere and is alive?" Gajeel suddenly said and let out a sigh. "I mean good for her, but why throw a party?"

"Juvia does not get it either. She understand the happiness of Lisannas return but not the reason behind all this celebration. Gray-sama~ agrees with Juvia, right?" Juvia said while hugging on to Gray.

"Lisanna hated me. Always hanging around Natsu, agreeing with him and protecting him. I did try to get along with her at some point, but by the time she disappeared we didn't speak to each other, if one doesn't count when she protected Natsu from me that is... I am happy for Mirajane and Elfman tho." He said.

"Yeah sure, but a hug and a couple of cheers would have been enough." Gajeel said as he brought a bottle of Fairy Special (Alcoholic drink) for himself.

Lucy lifted her cup in the air with a nod as a way to say 'Cheers to that!"

The two men standing by her side did the same and all of them took a big chug of their drinks.

Juvia moved from Gray's side and came to stand beside Lucy. She stood at her side for a while just watching her drink. But then she opened her mouth.

"Miss Lucy. Juvia has a question that haven't left her mind for a while now."

"Go ahead." Lucy answered as she gave her cup to Gajeel for a refill.

"What will happen with Lucy and Natsu now? Will this Lisanna join in Team Natsu? Juvia remembers when she wanted to join but couldn't. So Juvia thinks that the same should go for Lisanna!" Juvia continued and her voice sounded irritated.

"No idea. Ask Natsu. After all, he's always been the one to decide who should or shouldn't be part of the team. Looking at things now..." She began, looking towards the smiling and blushing face of the Dagon slayer. "...I would say he has nothing else but her in his mind, so asking would be pointless."

With that said she turned back towards the bar, nodding a 'thank you' towards Gajeel, that handed her a refilled cup.

"You joined up with Gajeel! Juvia, you should be happy that you have such a good partner." Lily said with one paw (?) in the air while standing all high and mighty on the counter.

Lucy grinned with the cup at her lips and after a sip of the beer she says.

"Faisty Kitty you got there, Gajeel."

"Gehee, I have the best exceed in the whole guild" he said while hurriedly patting the exceed on it's head.

"I don't know ..." Gray said with a grin. "We also have Carla."

"And Happy" Juvia continued, fidgeting.

"And don't forget the two exceeds that Sabertooth have." Lucy smirked.

"Right, Lector and Frosch!" Gray ended.

The three laughed at the sudden irritation that had appeared on both the Iron dragon slayer and his kitty cat.

"Just save it! You troublesome, troublesome people. I should've never saved you from those giant lacrime mountains." He just said and clicked his tongue.

"Wait, wait, wait! How's that memory of yours! I was never part of that mountain, In fact, I even got there before you did and got a lot done to save our guild." Lucy said, she had stopped her drinking when she had heard Gajeel.

"I did all the hard work, Bunny girl! If I hadn't destroyed the first Lacrime, Gray and Erza never would've been able to help out, and without them you and the pathetic salamander would have lost!" He said with a smug face.

"Wow, stop a minute! Are you implying that I am weak!? Sure I'm no crazy and uncontrolled dragon slayer as the two of you but come on! I beat A ginormous fucking octopus! By. My. Self!"

"What I heard he was just an old geezer with a puny poison."

"He was still an octopus and he was up to 8 meters high, a fucking monster!"

"I've done that many times before! Don't act all high and mighty because of it, you stupid bunny!"

"Oh okay so you spend a lot of your time fighting octopuses! How's that going for yah?!" She said with a big smug grin on her face!

"At least I fight! I've seen you! Hiding in that clock of yours!

"What else am I going to do with him! Throw him at my enemies. I can already hear them "Aaah It's a clock!"

With that said, she could hear how both Gray and Juvia quietly laughed. And looking at Gajeels face, she could tell that he desperately tried not to.

"That just proves my point Bunny! You would have lost and you should be respecting me for doing all the beating and breaking!"

"Just wait! Why should I, you were the one that came back with a gaint... " She stopped and looked at the little exceed on the counter. "...strong exceed you've dreamt about since joining Fairy Tail. Without all the so called beating and breaking, you wouldn't have a partner today, you stupid Iron Head!"

Gajeel stopped and looked at his partner. He tried to come up with a comeback. It didn't work quickly enough.

"You're just a bunny, what do you know!" He said with a grumpy face.

"And the win goes to Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!" She screamed and stood up.

All of them laughed, even Gajeel let a smile appear on his lips. They all toasted and drank.

Lucy thought that at least these guys understood and they all seemed to have found each other with the latest event occurring in the Fairy Tail family. She emptied her cup and with a loud BANG put it down on the counter. With that she toke the jacket hanging on her chair and started walking towards the exit.

"Already leaving Lucy?" Gray called after her.

"Juvia thinks you should stay!" Juvia also called.

"It's a day tomorrow too my friends, and Natsu chose a job for us to do. Have to get up bright and early. If I stay than I'll drink more. No mood for a hangover! By the way..." She said and turned around. "Since Natsu's been occupied all day long, I haven't had a chance to plan anything. I am in no mood to try and drag him away from her either, so if any of you could give him a heads up to be by the trains at 8 tomorrow morning that would be great."

She turned around and continued walking towards the doors. She could hear Gray say 'No problem, Luce' as she left the building.

 _ **Hey again!**_

 _ **Hope you liked the first chapter of The lost light of a star. Sorry for the bad grammer and all, I am no good when it comes to English but I will try harder in the future chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **Hugs to you all!**_

 _ **MivMyMo**_


	2. Chapter 2 Not okay!

**Hey everyone! (If there is anyone at all!) I just want to say sorry about the grammer again. I am a terrible speller and my English isn't the best, but ill tr harder for future chapters. I don't own anything, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 _Chapter 2 – Not Okay!_

Lucy often wished that her view of working and going on missions where more like Natsu. The eagerness, the feeling of being unbeatable, not to mention the whole in-your-face thing he had going. She also wanted to feel 'All fired up' and be able to just attack anything that moved. But sadly for her that was not happening within her mind when a giant squid monster appeared out of thin air. All that went through her mind in situations like that was more of a 'Run bitch, run!" kind of feeling.

Her motivation to doing work was solely because of rent and money, however sad that sounded. To be fare though, she had to pay for her living expenses compared to her flame eating partner in crime, whom already owned his house. Another reason would be Natsu, he always dragged her along for crazy adventures, and some which she wished he hadn't. Thinking about all the times that they had spent with each other, travelling and fighting side by side, she really couldn't understand how she was still alive. He was the one that did the most out of the two though, in the end he fought the big monsters while she assisted him the best she could. Not that he needed it most of the time. When her group of friends reminded her of the times in which she barely had done any real damage she reminded them of the fact that there was more to a celestial mage than just fighting spirit. That did not mean that she was unimportant or weak, it was just a fact that different abilities was useful for different kinds of assignments. It did not matter how many times she brought this up tho, sense by the next time something similar happened, everything started anew.

Considering all this, she had no problem letting him choose the job for the most part. If he did most of the work, it was only fair that he could choose exactly what he wanted to do. If he wanted to fight big and terrifying monsters, whom was she to argue with him.

This did not change the fact that she hated the thought of dragging her butt out of bed early in the morning. If she had to get up prior to 9, she was not going to entertain anybody within the closest couple of hours. Today, however, was different…In a sense. She was still tired and she still hated the whole idea of her getting up that early, but she could feel excitement and readiness of finally getting to work. They had been back from Edolas a week and done nothing else than fret over the holy return of Lisanna Strauss. Looking at Natsu, she thought they never would start taking on jobs again. But here she was 15 minutes early. Ready and waiting for him by the trains. She had even dressed accordingly. Denim shorts that were easy to move around in, and a nice white sweater that both chilled her down and heated her up depending on the climate. The only problem she had found wrong of her looks that morning was her hair. As her hair had started to grow longer she knew it was time for a change.

She could really feel happiness bubble inside her. How excited wasn't she! Finally she could work and earn money. Finally Natsu had come down from cloud nine and asked her to go on a job. Both he and Happy both smiling while holding up a piece of paper. After being so preoccupied with Lisanna, Lucy thought that it would at least take a month before everything went back to normal. But after hearing Natsu's "Lucy! Let's take this job!" she could feel something moving into place.

So there she was at 7.50 in the morning, waiting happily for him with a big smile on her lips. The smile lasted longer than one would think. It was not until he was 30 minutes late that the smile fell of her face. And when he hadn't appeared after another hour she understood that it wasn't about him being late anymore, he just wasn't coming. Now that was not okay. But she knew where to find him. And she was not gonna let this one go!

At the guild

Anybody that knew Lucy also knew that she was not a vulgar person. She did not slam and break things. Easily irrigated yes, but not barbaric in the least. However after spending many hours with the other Lucy in Edolas she had started to take on some of her personality traits. And Lucy, in the moment that she was in now, couldn't care less about it.

So she barged into the guild with a loud slam of the doors. She knew that the majority of the people in the guildhall was experiencing a bad hangover and so she felt like not having any respect for them. And then she saw him. He was happily chatting with Lisanna, leaning against his arm and her sister.

She walked up to their table and slammed her hands down on it. The three people sitting there all looked surprised as she did so.

"Natsu! What the hell!" her mind was filled with anger.

"Oh Hey Lucy!" He said with a smile. Just looking at his face she understood that he did not have a hangover, which made her even madder.

"Don't you 'oh hey Lucy' me! How can you just sit there? You were supposed to meet me over an hour ago!" she screamed with a vein popping.

"Huh, Lucy did you drink too much yesterday?" a little smile appeared on his face, making him seem innocent and cute.

"The job Natsu! The fucking job YOU wanted to do!" she could feel how her anger started to grow. _Stop smiling Natsu, you're making it worse,_ she thought.

"Oh right! That was today. Gray said something about that yesterday. It's okay tho, just choose another one." The smile still bright on his lips.

"No, no it's not that easy! You can't just say that and then everything is alright and forgiven."

The people around the hall had started to interest themselves for the ongoing discussion. Soon enough the two of them were the only ones speaking.

"Chill Lucy! Damn you got to stop being so grumpy in the morning! You are no fun when you are." That did it now, she was fuming.

"This is not about me being grumpy Natsu! We are not talking about this to have fun! This is about you ditching me without a fucking word!" Gray had appeared by her side and had put a hand on her shoulder. To try and calm her down. It didn't help. "You wanna sit around like a lovesick moron and reminisce about the past! Sure go ahead, but don't mess with me and my work!"

Then Lisanna opened her mouth. And Lucy couldn't help but wonder why people just couldn't let them fight in piece.

"But if you want to work nothing is stopping you, right? You don't have to bring Natsu to go on a mission. I feel that you are being a bit unfair…"

"Shut up!" Lucy said and turned her attention to Lisanna. "Oh I would have already, if it wasn't because this Fireball always end up complain for weeks when and if I do a job alone. You want to know why Lisanna?" she continued.

Lisanna still looked shocked about suddenly getting a 'shut up' in her face and so didn't have time to stop Lucy from rambling on.

"I'll tell you. He was the one to trick me into a partnership with him! He is the one that value Team Natsu the most! So during all the time I've been in the guild I've worked with him, and if I did not he has never shut up about it! So as an answer to your little comment. No, It is not unfair of me being mad at him because of this! Now sit down and don't get involved."

As she said that Natsu rose quickly and aggressively from his chair. _At least the smile is gone,_ Lucy thought.

"Don't speak to her that way Lucy! You have no right to do that! She's gone through a lot and she has done nothing wrong." Lucy could feel his anger, wasn't that fitting.

"What! She's been living a normal life with the other guild, it's not like she's been captive in a dungeon or anything, don't be overdramatic Natsu… Whatever I can't care less about her right now!" She spit her words in his face. "You don't want me as a partner anymore, is that it? You want Lisanna to partner up with you, just like the old days, right? Fine, it's a deal. But next time Natsu, do me a favor. Don't be such a wuss, just man up and say it to my face instead." With those words she turned her back on him and left the guild.


	3. Chapter 3 Siding and Supporting

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my fanfic. Never thought that I would ever have the gus to show anyone my own stories. Taking some steps forward is important. I hope you find something in the story to your liking. I own nothing and all rights o to the creator of Fairy Tail – Hiro Mashima!**_

Chapter 3 Siding and supporting

When Lucy entered her apartment she couldn't help but feel both pissed off and sad. Her best friend had just thrown her away and expected her to be all hunky-dory and forgiving about it. How much had changed due to the Edolas incident she wondered. She had accepted that there would be changes, being ignorant about it didn't work anyway. But how much could change? And how was it possible that Natsu could just throw her aside as soon as his dear and beloved Lisanna was back? What did that say about Lucy and her relationship to Natsu? Sure neither of them ever really talked about feelings or emotions between each other, but if you are so close to someone, not to mention protective, then shouldn't it be close to an unbreakable bond?

She looked around the room. Just two hours earlier she had been roaming around packing and getting prepared for some serious work. Now the room felt both cold and dark. She leaned against the door and slid down to sit. Maybe it was time for her to make some decisions as well. Lucy was not going to let him call all the shots. She had an opinion too. He wasn't the one to throw her out. No, she was the one to leave!

Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. _I don't want to move from here…Excuse me person on the other side of the door, can you leave?_ She thought. But the knocking continued and so she was forced back on her feet to answer the door.

When she opened it, Gray was about to hit it again. He was able to stop right in time.  
She gave him a sour look. A hint for him to go away. He did not get it.

"Lucy… You alright?" He said and gave her a half assed smile.

"Yeah well, you know. Getting ditched and also losing a partner is just great! Wait let me rephrase that… Also losing a friend… Super-duper!" She said, sarcasm pouring out of her mouth.

"Come on Lucy. You're making a bigger deal out of all this than it needs to be! He made a mistake but he still wants to be your partner." Gray didn't sound convinced even by his own words.

She gave him another sour look. He let out a sigh. She really had changed. He couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to her when they were in Edolas. During the time when he was part of the lacrima and couldn't help her.

"You did leave before he had time to answer your little outburst."

"You can't stand him and yet you're siding with him now? Wow never thought I'd see that…" she said and turned away from him, picking up her bag from the floor. "Gray, I've already fought with someone today. If I wanted to do it more, I would've stayed at the guild."

She started to clean out her bag. The more that she unpacked the more irritation built up within her.  
 _Damn fucking fire dragon son of a bitch, stupid idiot jerk…._ Her mind went on.  
Gray looked at her face as she clearly showed how mad she was while unpacking. He could bet that she cursed Natsu in her mind at that very moment.

"Aren't you going to do the job?" He asked her.

"I'm too pissed off to work!" she growled.

That was enough. He turned her around so that she faced him and he stared into her eyes.

"You are acting weird. I'm not judging you or anything, but you have never acted this way before. Is it because of Natsu? Because he means more to you than a friend? 'Because if it is, then we can think of something…" He said but was cut off.

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a wondering look. "Really, not you too! Mira has been going on and on about me and Natsu 'Uniting in love'. Just no.."

"Okay, but something is going on with you and well… Maybe it would be good for you to go on the job." Gray desperately tried.

"Have you read the assignment? Please just take a look and answer me if you believe that I can do that all by myself."

She handed him a piece of paper. That being the paper taken from the missions board.

 **170 000 Jewels**

 **Catching the Monster Butterfly Figget**

 **Corona City**

 **Villagers need to capture the Monster Butterfly before it's time for mating.**

 _Oh…A monster butterfly…_ he thought.

Lucy looked at him and didn't even wait for him to answer her prior command.

"Yes exactly! I have fought enough ginormous deformed creatures for a couple of years to come. I am not Natsu or you, I don't just take on monsters like it's a fly." She moaned. "You take it, maybe Erza wants to go with you. Or Juvia."

Without a warning, Gray started clapping his hands as if he just remembered something amazing and awesome. Lucy toke her time to really just give him a stare, such a stare that didn't go unnoticed.

"I caught Juvia kissing Lyon!" He said with a big smile, on the verge of laughing.

"Shouldn't you have the opposite reaction? Like, I don' know, depression or feel extremely defeated?" Lucy asked him, still with her questioning glare.

"Why? I am free! No more responsibilities for her tears and rivers. No more clinging and obsessive behavior. Lucy I can finally breath!" he raised his hands over his head and stretched.

"Oh-key… I always thought you had a crush on her… Hehe, my bad!" she said and patted him on his shoulder as she past him.

She threw her bag into the open closet and put back the things that had been one with the bag right before. Gray still stretching in the background. Then he was jerked back into reality as he let out a cough and looked at the paper in his hands.

"So why don't we do the mission together then?" he gave her a smile.

"Yeah... No, if you missed it my bag is already emptied and thrown back into my closet. I'm not about to start all over again." She said with a smile of her own. But hers seemed much more sadistic.

"Fine, I won't pester you anymore! I'll do it with someone else. But when I come back we'll find something else." He said as he patted her on the head.

Lucy just waved her hand as a way of saying 'Yeah, yeah' while she drank her water. With that Gray left her home and all that was left, was a Lucy with a bad day.

At the Guild

"Natsu you really shouldn't fight with Lucy like that!" A thin and young voice could be heard throughout the guild. Wendy sent her mentor a disappointed look. "I just got back from a job and to hear that you have changed partners!"

Natsu had his eyes set on the floor beneath him. Lisanna appeared beside the young girl and spoke.

"Wendy I know you are Lucy's friend too, but she just attacked him for no good reason. Plus I have always worked with Natsu, we grew up together. It's only fair." She said calmly with a smile.

"If that is how you see fairness, then you have a fucked up way of thinking…" Gajeel grumbled.

Right after the words left his mouth a fireball came flying towards him, he easily ducked away. That didn't change the fact that it pissed him off.

"What the fuck are you doing, you ugly Salamander!" He growled.

"Stop treating Lisanna badly! She hasn't done anything to you! Why is everyone being a bitch today?" Natsu answered, he also, with a growl.

"Because you are pissing people off, that's why! Who are you, you weird love freak!" Gajeel screamed as he attacked Natsu. His iron hand hitting the later in the side and sent him flying.

"You suck! And you say that I had no sense of nakamaship, you stupid piece of shit!" Gajeel continued screaming while kicking Natsu with his foot, now, covered in iron.

Natsu caught it and turned the table. He got up and flames started to burn around him.

"I value my nakama! I know who my friends is! I respect my friends and what they want! It's not an idiotic thing to expect the same is it! What do you even know Iron Eating swine" he said and sent a Fire Dragons roar to hit Gajeel. He on the other hand, wasn't ready to lose and so he returned the favor with his own roar!

"That is not what Bunny asked for! You stupid Fireface! She was pissed off because you bailed on her without a word. You couldn't even fucking pull out on your own. She had to do it for you." Gajeel brought forward his iron sword and with high speed tried to hit the Fire Dragon.

"As if! I said it clearly with my own words! I never hide from anything." Natsu roared with a vein popping. He ducked Gajeel's sword well enough but suddenly he felt an extreme pain to the face and flew into the wall at his left.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You delusional shithead! After every fucking threat, war and beating! You have been a protective son of a bitch, but now when you're old buddy is back, Lucy means nothing? You are weaker then weak!" Gajeel growled when everything had quieted down. With those words in the air, he stormed out.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called as she ran up to her partner. She put his head in her lap and started to caress him.

"I did not lose to Gajeel just now. That is impossible. He can't beat me, that's not how it works." He sulked irritated.

"Of course not Natsu! You never lose…except when it's Erza or Laxus." She gave him a gentle smile and he calmed down.

"Juvia agrees with Gajeel! Lucy already said that you appeared different. That she thought you wanted to change partners. She just wanted you to be honest about it. She was your friend and only wanted you to be happy. You are a bad friend Mr. Natsu!" Juvia looked down on the boy. She swung her coat at the couple as she left to sit by the bar, sending a splash of water at the two.

 _I don't understand why everyone in breathing down my neck about this. Lucy got angry over nothing and picked a fight with me. I just didn't want to go on a job today… Well whatever. We are friends, tomorrow everything will be fine._ Natsu though while Lisanna patted his head.

Happy looked down on his friend. He really did not know what to do. He felt bad for Lucy, but she should have accepted Natsu's change of heart. He deeply cared for Lisanna and now she was back in his life. Him wanting to be with her wasn't that weird was it?

"Aye, I don't even know…" Happy said.

 _ **3 chapters out! Wow I am having fun writing these, great right? I just noticed that many of the characters appear so much alike the ones in Edolas. That is not on purpose tho. Gray will become more of a charmer in the future (instead of the adorable geek I made him out to be here). As for Lisanna, I am trying to not make her a bitch. Harder than expected. I want her to be ignorant and a tad selfish. But not mean like a bitch… Does anybody get this - Lucy will leave in future chapters so yes this story is one of the many "Lucy runs away" fanfics out there, but I love the concept and wanted to try it out. My romance choice is odd (or is it) but I have such a hard time liking Nalu fanfics, I guess because Natsu gets so much attention and "oh he is so STROOOONG" in the manga and anime I want other people to be strong and awesome (Mostly Gray and Lucy) so In fanfic world, why not create what you want. But I still kept his naïve attitude, which is a plus, for being able to capture his personality well enough. NHahaha no no, just joking. Anyway and anyhow, hope you come by for the next chapter.**_

 _ **Hugs**_

 _ **MivMyMo**_


	4. Chapter 4 Taking a Step

**Hello everyone! Time for chapter 4 of The Lost Light Of A Star. I own nothing, all credits go to the creator of Fairy tail - Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 4 Taking a Step**

Lucy knew that whether or not she had a problem with Natsu and his 'new way of life', she still needed to pay her rent. She knew that she would have to start taking on much simpler jobs, after all, she wasn't as good a mage as Natsu or Erza, and she had limits neither of the two seem to have. So after spending a few hours glooming at home she returned to the guild. Sure, it was late and she had purposefully waited for Natsu to retire at home before even appearing close to the place, but at least she had gone back.

So there she was at 9pm looking over the guildhall and even though it was late, a lot of people still hung around. She was not in the mood to talk to anybody. All she wanted was to get to the Missions Board and get a job, with that done she wanted to leave the building as fast as possible. She knew, however, that this would be harder if she also had to hide from her fellow guildmates. And as she expected, not 5 steps later she felt a sudden weight on her shoulders. A drunk Cana was clinging on to her with a big fat grin on her face

"Ooh If it isn't little Luchy! Hey Luchy. Long time no fucking see. And you're no crazy no more!" She screamed like the drunk she was.

"Oh Hi Cana…what's up." Lucy answered while trying to get free from the card mage's tight grip. When it didn't work Lucy just stared at the drunken woman, ignoring the urge to drop her to the floor.

"Heard about your bitch outbreak this morning, must have terrified Lisanna all the way back to Edolas." She said while trying to keep her laugh under control. "Luchy, Natsu hate when you're being a bitch! You should have a drink with me and let loose!" she continued after a minute's pause, and started dragging Lucy to her table.

 _Nope, I have no time for that Cana. Let me go!_

"That really sounds fun Cana, but I have so much to do and I…"Lucy began but was stopped by a finger to her mouth.

"Less talking and more drinking Luchy! Drink all them problems away!" Cana said and toke a big slurp of her wine.

 _This can't go on, I need money. However tempting that wine is!_

"What is it I see?!" Lucy suddenly said with an extremely execrated voice. She was not the greatest actor, she knew that already. But Cana wouldn't notice, she hoped. "Is that? Yes it is! Bacchus with a big barrel of your favorite wine! And his keeping it all to himself! Are you going to let him do that to you Cana?"

Cana had stopped her drinking while looking towards the place Lucy had turned her gaze.

"Bacchus, you piece of shit! How many times… have I told you to share! Come to mama, baby!" she called out loudly and started to make her way to the opposite side of the guild. The way she wobbled, it would take her some time to get to her destination, giving Lucy some space to do what she came to do.

But while she was looking around on the board she could hear running, and it came closer and closer.

 _No, it can't be. Cana shouldn't even have gotten to the window yet!_

It wasn't Cana though, this time it was Juvia. She had apparently noticed Lucy when she had entered the guild and waited for the right moment to talk to her. And Lucy couldn't help but think about how she totally had failed the 'right moment' part.

"Miss Lucy. Juvia have something important to report." She said when she arrived.

 _How come every single person today JUST have to talk to me. Another day's not good enough?_

"Gajeel and Juvia protected you today! We supported you." She said with a proud smile on her lips. Lucy had no idea what she was talking about and therefor only gave her a wondering look. Juvia didn't seem to understand the stare that was on her and it toke a minute for her to continue the explanation that Lucy waited for. "Mr. Natsu was saying some things that probably would make Miss Lucy really mad and disappointed. Gajeel and Juvia did our best in protecting your honor."

"Oh wow…really?" Lucy was both surprised and touched. Sure Gajeel and Juvia had pretty much been through everything she had at that point, but after what happened with Phantom Lord the three never really spoke or hang out. The event in question had just been hanging around them like a dark cloud. Lucy hadn't brought it up nor had either of them so the matter had stayed unresolved. She guessed that with the latest incident, where the three of them had ended up by the sidelines, some kind of bond had been created. The time at the bar the night earlier wasn't the first time they'd hung out and had fun. Sure she had lost Natsu in a sense, but she had also strengthen her bond to other people.

"Thank you Juvia. Now that you mention it, the guild seem a tad rattled…What happened exactly?" She asked.

"Gajeel won" Was all Juvia said while giving Lucy thumbs up.

Lucy couldn't help but feel amazed about Natsu losing a fight like that. She didn't really care whether his loss was because he had been too much out of his clockwork to do any damage or if it was because he lost his will to fight. She knew what losing this battle would do to him. She could see him now, sulking at home and cursing Gajeel for one reason or another. And the very thought amused her. At least she wasn't the only one having a bad day. When she looked back up on Juvia she could see her putting on her coat. It was late so her getting ready to leave wasn't that weird, but it was the fact that Juvia almost looked dressed up and ready for a date that caught Lucy's attention.

"Where are you going? You look very pretty." She said and hid her smile behind her hand.

Juvia looked up on her and while nervously fixing her furry collar tried to come up with a good excuse. "Juvia is going to… The graveyard." Her answer was. Both of them seemed rather surprised by her different and, not to say, 'convincing' excuse.

"A…graveyard you say." Lucy gave her an analyzing look. There was no way that Juvia were going any place else then a fancy date. "You're sure it's not the newly opened restaurant by the cathedral that calls for you… Maybe a certain Ice cold mage is …" She was quickly cut off by the squeal that came from Juvia's, now, flushed face. _Bullseye!_ Lucy thought.

"Juvia has no time for dating…She has graves to visit...They need watering. Now she leaves and if Lucy fallows her, Juvia will not hesitate to let a drowning occur." With that she turned on her heal and hurried out the door.

"After protecting me you're going to kill me!?" Lucy called out after her with a laugh. After hearing Gray mention Juvia's newly found love interest she had been worried that it only was a way for Juvia to hide her feelings for Gray. But after looking at the red and embarrassed face of her new friend she understood that Juvia's feelings towards Lyon were genuine.

Like she was pulled up to the surface again, she remembered the reason to why she had come to the guild from the beginning. She had no time for more distractions and turned back to the missions' board. She couldn't choose and therefor picked three. She would spend some time deciding what to do.

She had not been at the guild more than 30 minutes and yet she felt exhausted when she got back home. She looked forward to a nice bath and a cup of tea. She would with that done, decide upon what mission to take on as her first independent step into the new life that had formed in front of her eyes.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She froze in place when she saw who was sitting on her bed.

"Oh come on! Why is my room the local living room!?" she screamed out as she hung on to the door.

Gajeel was sitting on her bed with closed eyes, appearing to have been seated in the same position for some time. His exceed was mimicking him, but to be on the same facial level as his partner, sat on top of Lucy's writing desk. _How can a man and cat be so alike? A true match if there ever was one._

Gajeel opened his eyes and stared at her for a second. Then he raised from the bed. He walked up to her and with his arms crossed on his chest he spoke.

"This can't do. We'll leave tonight." He said with a blank face. All Lucy could do was stare at him.

"What are you going on about now? Did Natsu hit your head or something?" she smirked while she straighten herself up. She mirrored him as she saw an irritated flinch on his face.

"You do know that I won that fight right, Bunny?" He smirked back as he continued. "You have to get stronger. You have the magic power, but continuing the way you're doing now won't do in the long run. You want to prove him wrong, making him regret choosing the youngest Strauss over you. I can see it, the hate you're hiding in there." His smirk got bigger as he knew he was right. Lucy's change in facial expression spilled the beans.

"If I can't prove his mistake as I am now, then it only shows him that he was right to change me for Lisanna." She said as she let her arms fall to her side and moved past him. She laid the papers on her table as she turned back to face him. "And as you pointed out. I want him to understand that he lost. That he wasn't the one to discard me. No, that I was the one doing the discarding."

"Of course! But showing him that you can grow and become a capable mage is a bonus. It will prove to him that being without his help has only strengthen you. Plus with that you can take on greater missions, and get higher pay." He said stroking Lily on the back.

He had made a point. Without Erza, Natsu and Gray she wouldn't be able to get the higher paid jobs.

Many legends and stories surrounded celestial mages, their beauty and immensurable magical power, however their use in day to day life wasn't as great as those rumors.

She let out a sigh and she closed her eyes to think. She had this urge to shove her success in Natsu's face but as Gajeel so kindly already pointed out, without some upgraded skills that would be close to impossible.

"The way to get to Salamander is not for you to beat him head on, but to show him how insignificant he has become in the eyes Of Lucy Heartfilia. Plus I'm offering to help, so you should just take it."

He raised his right hand into a fist. "What do you say Bunny?" She smirked back at him and with her comparably smaller hand knocked her fist to his.

"Deal."

 **So what do you think so far? I had a little bit of trouble to move from chapter 3. I am very ambitious and this story will be affected by that. Im just hoping it will in a positive light. My friend just left for her vacation and she made me promise her that when she comes back in 2 weeks I'll have 9 chapters out. My planning now is that I will focus on building the bond between Gray, Lucy and Gajeel. I differ in a way that I wont have Lucy leave Fairy Tail as of yet. Something more serious then Natsu ditching her has to occur for her to be driven away totally. Also sense I made her have a greater bond with The THree. For the ones hoping for a Stincy romance, yes there will be one such romance. However that appears in later chapters. I hope that you'll stay on until then. The story will have romance but focuses mostly on Lucy's change.**

 **I wanna thank all of you who reviewed/commented! It really help me write when it feels someone reads and likes my story. I hope that this chapter was to your liking and that you stay on til the end. I love you all~~~**

 **I will see yah in the next chapter! Bye~**

 **MivMyMo**


	5. Chapter 5 Training Of the Mind

**Hello, 5h chapter here. Planned to make it longer but wanted to focus solely on the mind training. Hope you like it. All rights go to creator of FT - Hiro Mashima.**

 **Chapter 5 Training of the Mind**

"You don't want me to…?"

"Yes!"

"You can't really be…!"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to die if I do that!"

"Of course not! I do it all the time."

"You're aware that your skin is made of iron right?"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Of course it does! It's a freaking waterfall. I'll get crushed to death under there!"

Lucy looked at the waterfall in front of her and then changed back to Gajeel whom was getting impatient with her. The mere thought of sitting underneath that pressure of falling water did not scream training to her, more like suicide for overachievers.

"Either you get in there by yourself or I'll fucking throw you! And believe me, that doesn't help at all." He said while his brow tensed up.

"I thought we were going to train. You know, to get strong and create the ability to stand alone in a battle…Does all that ring a bell?"

"Bunny, this is also training. It's important." He turned towards her.

"Nope! That…" She said and pointed towards the waterfall. "…Is used by monks to fight bears!"

"What are you talking about? Just do it already!" he said and pushed her towards the edge of the water. She let out the breath that she had been holding and was about to dip her foot in when Gajeel called out.

"Wait, stop. You aren't wearing that are you?" His faced tensed up again. He really wondered how and if this girl ever had trained before.

Lucy didn't say anything and just looked down on her clothes. She had a light blue t-shirt on and together with that she wore her favorite black skirt. She had two belts on and her bracelets had matching blue tones to the t-shirt.

"What? You can't complain about my fashion choice if you're making me sit under a waterfall."

"Look at what I'm wearing. This is how it should look." He said and grabbed her by the shirt.

All that the dragon slayer had on was a pair of loose pants and his hair was tied together. After observing her trainers choice of clothes he threw her a black t-shirt, and she fetched some easy-to-move-around-in shorts. After changing her clothes she braided her hair. Gajeel looked her over again. As a thumbs up as sign to go she stepped down into the stream. She had thought the water would have been cold, especially considering where they were, however the water became warmer the further into the stream she went.

"This is not just any waterfall. It is surrounded by magical rocks. For years the water and stones coexisted in harmony, therefor, it's the best place to train." He said.

"So that's why the water's warm…" she said with an amazement in her voice.

"It's not really like that. The magic within the stream reacts with the magical power you release and as they come into contact the water changes to be comfortable to you. That is why only one person should use it at a time. When I use it, it's more like needles, the best feeling in the world." Lucy sent him a weird stare.

"You're not normal." Were all she said before sitting down on the big rock right in front of the waterfall. She moved into place, sitting like an old monk, and suddenly the stone moved backwards.

That was when she felt it. A heaviness that attacked her shoulders. On impact she had lost her breath, but soon she found her rhythm and so her breathing went back to normal. She thought about what Gajeel had told her right before. 'Relax your body and let the water be absorbed by your magic. Let your heart find harmony in the magical extraction. Then you will be able to understand and build your strength. '

She closed her eyes and opened her mind. The water hit against her head and it hurt but somewhere beyond the pain she felt a light. It was bright and it felt like it was calling her. All she had to do was surpass the heavy drumming on her head and body. The places that was not covered by fabric had started to sting and she felt it becoming worse by the second.

 _Lucy, you have to focus on the light! You have to find a way out!"_

Suddenly she started thinking of a time when she was younger. It was around the time when her magical powers had started to manifest within her body. She had been attacked by fevers for weeks and the doctors hadn't been able to do anything to cool her down. Her mother had stayed be her side during the whole ordeal. Day in and day out she had stroked Lucy's golden hair. Layla had told her something during one of the worst nights. What had it been?

The thought of her family, her mother, lifted the weight on Lucy's heart. And she could hear her mother speak.

(Layla)

 _Don't worry my dear. My lovely little girl. This is just the beginning. A Celestial mage pay a higher price than any other. Our light, our heart, attracts creatures of darkness and of light. Fevers is the beginning, but it is not the end. Existence is the goal. But stay strong. I've given my last gift to you, a barrier of gold, a locket that protects the heart. Accept the light and it'll protect you. Let the stars be your guards, let the sun lead your path and let the moon hide your fears. Guard the multiverses and be its guide, and it shall give all its power to you. Embrace the dark universe and it's neighbors, open your mind and heart to the hidden world, and it shall be the thing that gives you strength. But hide when the fires stand in your way, the dark can only be banished by the light. The fire don't reveal all, surrounded by shadows, you never know what will corrupt you and extinguish the light. However my dear. My lovely girl. As long as the fire don't cover your path, let the light be part of you and open your mind to the universe of the million stars!_

Her mother's voice rang all throughout her mind and body. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by the stars and the dark light that her mother had called the multiverses. The very depth of her magic core. There were nothing yet everything. If anyone else than Lucy had been where she now was they would say that it was an empty, vast space. But Lucy felt herself drowning in the never ending starway. She understood it. It was like drowning in the night sky when the stars lit up the physical world. She felt her mind splitting up into millions of pieces, flying into millions of directions to explore the universes of many! She felt heated and warm, nearly like she was a sun or star herself. But she looked the same. No light emitted from her body, all there was were the warmth that, she imagined, every sun would have felt if suns had life of their own.

She wondered if she was able to find Loke, Virgo and the others. Where they also part of this world? It was her bottomless magical core but she felt life all around her, it couldn't only be a space for her magic to store.

Suddenly she saw millions of lights moving in high speed towards her. The shell that she was at that point anyways. And as they flew straight back into her mind, millions of pictures, feelings and words flashed in front of her eyes. The impact was painful and yet amazing at the same time. The pressure was so overwhelming for her small mind, her eyes forced shut to fight of the immense pain flowing throughout her body, like a power cell recharging. She wanted to see more, she did not want to leave.

 _If I only open one eye I can continue watching and wonder…._

And right when she was about to slip into unconsciousness. She once again opened her eyes. But what she had expected to see was no longer and all that she saw was Gajeel observing her with a grin.

"So? Not so bad right."

"That was amazing!"

She could feel how her body went back to its normal pain feeling existence and therefor she slipped off the rock, into the water, so that her body could escape the beating of the water.

As she laid there floating around she couldn't forget the massive feelings she just experienced. The back of her mind felt clear and bright, like a barrier had been lifted from her shoulders, but that could also be the after effect of sitting an hour in a waterfall beating down on one's whole body. She looked up in the sky and realized that she had lost control of that body. Gajeel fetched her from the stream and threw her over his shoulder.

" Time to rest Bunny." He said while he carried her to her sleeping bag.

 **Yes a 5th chapter is now out! I have not slept well the last 2 days so with this chapter out I'll get a good nights sleep. If you have any questions, ust ask and I will try to answer as quick as possible. If no questions has be asked then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that I'll see you all next time.**

 **Hugs**

 **MivMyMo**


	6. Chapter 6 Listening To a Punch

**Hello all!**

 **Thak you for reading The Lost light of A star. I own nothing, all rights to Hiro Mashima, Creator of Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 6 Listening to a punch**

 _A nice bath, a tasty dinner and an amazing sleep is all I want right now_ Lucy thought as she sat in the stream with her strawberry soap. Sure bathing and sleeping out in the forest had been charming and somewhat cozy the first few days, but after a week out in nowhere, she had lost her interest and longed for her own bathtub, Mira's tasty food and her soft bed. This thought always went through her mind whenever she woke up with a painful back or ate the burnt fish that Gajeel called food. However she never complained about any of it out loud. Gajeel and Lucy disagreed on many things, but after being with him for a week she had started to understand and respect him. There were also the fact that she had agreed to his only term in helping her – "Don't complain, don't quit and just fallow my every word." And as she did what he said, she had started to notice that whatever horror she had exposed her mind and muscles to, her body had adapted and developed thanks to it.

After spending 3 days straight just focusing on making her mind stronger, with the help of the waterfall and Capricorn, he had told her to get her running shoes on. He did throw her training shoes away as soon as he saw them though, saying something about it being better running barefoot as she would feel the ground on her bare skin and it would make her feet stronger. A day after that he had tied her ankles and wrists with weights, making her muscles work double for each hour, that being 2. The day after that he had tied another weight to her waist, something about it helping her straighten up and strengthening her back.

And now, after full week of brutalities, she had twice the magical pool, fitter body and stronger muscles. But she knew that there were more coming. Nothing of the things she had trained so far would help at all if she couldn't use it in combat, and so far he had taught her nothing of it.

As she got up and put on undergarments, she also wrapped a towel on her body and hair, and met Gajeel at the camp. He on the other hand was sitting still staring into the fire. She couldn't help but wonder why the fuck he would do that.

"What are you doing? Nothing better to do, like preparing food?" she asked while pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"I was just looking at this fire and the stupid Salamander appeared in it… I got really pissed and started thinking of how to hurt him without touching the fire in front of me…" he answered casually while itching his dry eyes.

"Sometimes I just don't get you." She shook her head and continued with getting dressed. When she was done she sat down with an relaxed 'Ah" as she stretched out her sitting body on the sleeping bag. Lily had fallen asleep on her pillow and he had no intention of moving from it. Whenever that happened Gajeel gave her his pillow, because apparently 'Ground, metal, pillow…there's no difference for him.'

"Oh, get up. Time to train!" he said when he saw her reaching for his pillow. He walked up to her and started pulling at her arms.

"Wait, what now?" she just asked while hanging in the air. "Now? You couldn't say this, well I don't know, an hour ago. BEFORE I took my bath?"

"Battles wait for no one Bunny! I don't think that our enemy waits for you to take a little nap and a nice bath before attacking you. The unexpected is a good way of training too!"

"Just put me down, my arms hurt from hanging around like this!" she said angrily.

He put her down, but before she give him a kick him on his knees, he bowed down and started wrapping magic gauze around her wrists and legs. It would protect her while she trained.

"So looking at this… It's time for combat training now?" she asked half interested. She was tired and would have preferred a nice night's sleep, but according to Gajeel, what she thought and wanted had no significance during their training camp.

"Well kind of, we'll focus on defense and escape… So don't even try punching me right away." He said with a grin as he stood back up.

"Gaje, I don't punch…I kic…" she started saying, with a smugness over her face.

"And don't even bring up that lame 'Lucy Kick' of yours! It's lame… and weak!" he called out before her. And with a stern and dark face he said, "Just forget its existence and move on."

"I've defeated more than a couple of bad guys with that kick, I wouldn't dis it so quickly." She said calmly, still with a grin on her lips. "It has a hidden power of appearing out of nowhere, like a… shadow from the dark."

With that said she jumped out of his way, made a turn and jumped up preparing her kick.

"Luuuuucy Ki~" she started, but her foot was quickly caught by Gajeel that showed a hint of irritation on his face as he threw her to the side.

"See! It's not helping, it take its sweet time and anyone smart enough know exactly how to dodge and destroy your attack." He said with a serious voice.

She laid on the ground just looking at him. It's not like she uses it every chance she gets.

"Yo Gajeel! It's just to finish the job, to cause a major blackout. Plus I only do it when the so called enemies are occupied by either one of my keys." She said with a bright smile as she stood up, brushing the dirt of her legs.

"Have I ever told you why I can't stand Celestial mages?!" he muttered, seeming really mad.

Lucy starred at him. What was this all of a sudden? What the fuck just happened?

"What the fuck…?" she just said while her golden smile turned cold.

"Because you ARE weak! You send other people to fight for you, walk for you, clean for you. And you can't do much more than send spirit after spirit until your magic is all spent up. It's not helpful when in a fight and not helpful outside a fight. It plainly just don't help at all." He began, and from the look on his face she could tell that he was serious. However she did not answer him. She herself, started to become both serious and pissed off. "I think that the way Salamander told you to screw off was a weak and ridiculous way of doing it, however I can see why he did it. He made you deal with his problem sure, but he was well aware that it was a problem."

He was cut off by a fist to his face. He didn't move an inch, but his face did turn a tad.

"Fuck you! You think I need you or Natsu to tell me I'm weak and pretty much useless? I'm not an idiot. Sure I can't fight for shit, I use magic that don't require my body to do much and I am easily defeated and hurt. The fight against Oracion Seis proved it, the battle at Tenroujima proved it, losing every fight at the GmG proved it twice. I admit to that. But don't look down on the spirits that is bound to me. They are strong and able, I will always fight beside them. I hate putting them in danger but I know they want to pull their weight, and so I do the same by fighting with them, and not only use them whenever I need something "she screamed back in his face.

"That's why you're weak! They are your weakness! You are so scared that they will get hurt that you forget that their job is to keep you safe! It's cute that you rather sacrifice your own life to safe theirs, but you forget that they're not alive, and they can't die! A whip to the face won't scare your enemies away. If you want to protect your friends and spirits, or whatever, you have to find a way to fight in a strategic and powerful way. A way that will hurt the people that you want to hurt while still being able to stand up and continue fighting! I have seen you fight, it's ridiculous and the thing that make it so ridiculous is the way you always end up giving your life away! That is not protecting anybody, it's simply just giving up. " He screamed and punched her back.

After staring at the tree at her right for some time she turned back and looked, with now calm eyes, at him. Somewhere she felt that what he'd said had a slice of truth to it. And thinking back to all the battles she had been engaged in since joining Fairy Tail she started to see the pattern. Maybe he had seen it faster and understood it better, but now she had noticed it too, and she really did not like the way it appeared. If she lost her life, she wouldn't be able to save her spirits anyway, they would be banned from the stars forever and really disappear, instead of just being unable to come in touch with her.

She looked down and started nodding. Gajeel observed her calmly.

"I see it…you're right. About some things. I never noticed it before but I really do prepare to die way more then I should right." With that she started laughing, she did not know why, but it did not matter because soon enough, both of them sat on the ground, doing it together.

After 15 minutes getting the laughing hysteria out of their bodies Lucy rose from her seat on the ground and gave her trainer a grin.

"So where do I start?" she felt refreshed, motivated and ready to start a new path in her training.

"You're little in size and don't pack on much of a punch, however you move quickly and are flexible, not to mention that you have good reflexes. So we skip the head on offense and start directly at defense. When your body and mind had gotten better at avoiding getting hit, we'll train it to use the opponents attack and turn it around for you to use. With that in a fast pace, the enemy won't even have time to take back his attack nor be able to move out of yours!" he said while standing up.

"Listen to Gajeel, he knows what he's talking about!" a yawning Lily said while stretching his tiny body.

"Oh you're up Lily!" Gajeel said and picked up his kitty with a big smile on his lips.

"Who can sleep in all the noise the two of you create!" Lily said in a mad tone and hit his little paw on Gajeels head.

Putting him down Gajeel returned in front of Lucy and started to turn his head to prepare for practice.

"However before that training starts there's one specific thing you have to do. Its important. Especially considering the way that you will fight." He said. "Just copy me."

She nodded. _What kind of secret technique is he going to teach me… Some kind of sacred Dragons art? Or power move a la Dragoooon?_

She just stared at him with great concentration as he started to breathe in and out, over and over again. Soon the breathing became longer and heavier. Suddenly he tossed his head right up, like he was looking at the stars with closed eyes. Then he started sniffing.

Lucy's concentrated and inspired observing turned into a bored half smile. She waited 5 minutes till she had enough.

"Why are you sniffing the air now? You were supposed to teach me the super-secret hidden art of the dragon!" She said while tapping his shoulder.

"This is important Bunny! It's the first thing the dragon teach its cub, or in my case, apprentice! Well that and another thing…but it's not necessary to talk about right now." He said, still with eyes shut closed.

"Sniffing? Really" she asked sarcastically.

"It's to train one's ability to sniff out an enemy that can't be seen and hear someone from far away. This ability is useful whenever I or Salamander start a fight, so think about it, wouldn't it be awesome and great for you to be able to do the same?" he answered and opened his eyes.

"So you mean that you actually can teach me that? I'm not a dragon slayer though…" she gave him a weird stare.

"It has no connection to the magic that dwell within us, that ability is pure dragon instinct, something that they got us used to doing while we grew up. Like a tool for survival." He grinned. "Oh come on Bunny! You have to agree that you're curious. Plus this would make you more of an equal to Natsu if you ever happened to fight each other."

"Fine, I promised to fallow your command and every word, so I really can't disagree. Not that I'll ever fight Natsu in that sense, but still…" she said with a sigh. Then she just looked at him and when Gajeel noticed her glowing eyes he knew she was curious about something, and it was not the sniffing.

He let out a sigh and waved his arm at her to get her talking.

"Hey! I thought about this earlier, How come you know so much about all this?" She really wanted to know. "All the strategic rambling earlier…?"

"Believe it or not, but Metalicana loved the idea of war! The way murder and killing could be undiscovered for years and so on. But most of all he loved all the strategy that took place in battles, how one would plan out the way to come out a winner. He studied humans and dragons both for that very reason, the history and mythology of both worlds. And when he got a grasp of its meaning he thought me everything he'd discovered. He wanted me to use it in every battle and war that I would take part in. I could have become the greatest master of battle! " He paused as his grin turned into a concerned face. "If I only inherited Metalicana's collected calm and patience… Sadly that did not happen and I always end up fighting on instinct. However I can help you by using it. And so I will."

When Lucy finally went to sleep that night, she was amazed how one could be so tired of just sniffing the air and listening to stuff. But when she but her head on Gajeel's pillow she couldn't stop laughing when she pictured the two of them sniffing around for nothing during 3 hours, but soon enough not even the laughter could keep her awake.

 **I'm really happy whenever I see another follower, favorite or review on this story. I never thought that anybody would ever like it, I have a special way of always making things more complicated then they need to be. I'm getting attached to the story. I already know where im going with it, however it's the small patches of putting it all together that's hard for me at times. I really feel that this chapter is failing compared to the other 5. I don't know why I had such trouble with it but i've worked with it since I released the latest chapter, so I wanted to move forward and past this part of it. For the people that finds it to slow. I am sorry, I just feel that so many choose to move fast and I felt that details that should have been there was lost. I like putting focus on conversations, feelings and events so that everything tie in nicely. I like for there to be a really good reason for Lucy to give up on from the place that she's protected and loved for so long, something heavy and really terrible must drive her away. If someone thinks I blend to much between "comedic" and "dramatic" scenes I can just say that it's needed to really see difference between This Lucy and the future Lucy we'll get to know. Another thing i'd like to mention is me hating on her powers. It's not really like that, I see it the way that Gajeel explains it. I feel that Lucy can't become stronger because she don't take risks and always see her spirits as more important than herself. I do think its a good quality but she have to balance it out. Also I hate that she appears so weak compared to everybody else, also making it seem like she'll never be able to take control of all 12 keys with ...YUKINO around (yes don't like her).**

 **Moving on, I really felt satisfied with the last chapter and liked how the magic became something grander. Deeper. So I wanted to reach that level again but failed, so again. Sorry that this chapter didn't reach up and ended up less good, bad even... I hope that this wont stop you from continue reading. I love all of you, thank you for all the nice things your saying, I'll work harder!**

 **I'll try to update more often, its been a busy week tho with looking for a job, apartment hunting and a 100 places to visit!**

 **See yah soon!**

 **MivMyMo**


	7. Chapter 7 - 3 weeks

**Hello everybody! Yes I finally moved away from chapter 6. I have had so much shit to deal with as of late so the writing had to pause for some time. This chapter is another meh for me, just because I feel it don't bring forward any major and important things. I want her training to feel real and with how im wring that now I feel it kind of fails. I hope to get past this soon so that we'll move forward further into the major event that breaks our dear little star. Let me send you a hint. Remember when Lucy called back her mothers words to her? Within this little speech you will find a hint to what will destroy Dear Lucy. Also to apologize I'm going to post as many new chapters I can these coming days so I hope you enjoy it. I do not won Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima.**

 ** _Chapter 7- 3 weeks_**

 _If I take a step to the left he knows exactly how to turn so that I lose my footing, however if I don't, I won't be able to turn the kick fast enough without him punching me…_ With this going on in her mind, Lucy stepped to the right and received an iron fist to her stomach that sent her flying. She had not lost yet though, as her body reflexively found a loophole, and while she turned in the air she was able to grab a rock on the ground, then with a nice light landing her body slid against the sand underneath her feet and with another turn she threw the rock.

"Virgo, ground zero!" she called out to the pink haired spirit maid, and as fast as these words came out of her mouth, the area surrounding the two mages sunk down. Gajeel was shocked about the sudden change of grounding and therefor did not react in time to stop the flying rock that flew straight at his face. As soon as the rock was out of the way. Lucy appeared in front of him and when he was about to punch her away again, she flexibly twirled onto her hands and kicked him. Lucy had really started to show some change in her fighting, however her opponent was still Gajeel. So as soon as he felt his body getting kicked away, he caught her left leg and after falling with both style and speed, ended up on top of her holding her legs and arms so that there were no way for the young blonde to move, the giant iron sword pressed against her throat also hinted to an ending of the days battle.

"Fuck! And I was so close too!" she called out squirming underneath the grinning dragon slayer.

"I must say, Lucy-sama! You have started to show some real strength and ability these last 3 weeks." Lily said, walking towards the two with a cup in his hands.

Virgo also walked towards them. Lucy had listened to the words that Gajeel had spurted out to her at the beginning of her training. Of course it was hard for her to watch her spirits risk their well being for her, but she did notice a change in power in them as well. When she had talked about it with Leo he had been gloating and smiling the whole time. 'Oh my dear Lucy! I love you anyways but as of late you really have become so much more beautiful and powerful. It really suits you, the golden light of magic that surrounds you.' He had said. He had also mentioned how everyone felt more power and abilities evolving. Ground zero was one of Virgos best abilities.

"Princess! Shall I be punished for not stopping the iron man?" Virgo asked, getting down on her knees beside Lucy.

"We've been over this Virgo! This is just to see how much I've grown." Lucy just smiled at her and Virgo smiled back.

"In that case, princess! I shall go. Today we're having a party in the spirit world. Bye!~" The spirit said and disappeared.

"You have to practice more Bunny! Your speed and flexibility has become really good, not to mention your magic capability. But you have to put some more weight on training you're reflexes, not to mention start training those senses of yours. Observe your opponent and try to sense when and how he's planning to move forward. Also try not to be so damn obvious." Gajeel scowled, still weighting her down.

"Oh come on! You scowl at me and every mistake I make, but I don't see you using any of those tricks of yours!" she try to call out, unable to, because of the pressure on her back.

"I always use my senses. I'm a freaking dragon slayer. You've seen me fight! Those hits are not lucky strikes you know! Shit don't make me repeat my style of fighting again Bunny girl!" he continued to scowl as he stood up. Finally being able to breathe staidly again, she couldn't help but wonder if he really was made out of pure iron, or if it simply was his weight that could compare to an elephant. She brushed off her legs and arms as they had become dirtied after being drowned in the sand.

Gajeel stretched as he laid down on his sleeping bag and yawned. Lucy looked at him with a disgusted face. She moved over to his side of the fire pit and grabbed his arms.

"You can't do that again!" she screamed. Gajeel knew exactly what she wanted and tried to lay down again.

"We are in the freaking mountains! Why clean up if you get dirty again right after scrubbing it all away!?" he called, stabbing his Sword into the ground.

"Because I have to live with that smell! It's just water, you were just acting all high and mighty a minute ago! Get your shit together!"

"It's helping the both of us not washing up. No strange animals are sensing our human nature like this."

"I don't want to become one of them dammit! Just take your fucking bath already!" Lucy continued while pulling his arm out of the ground. "You too Lily! You should take a bath alongside this partner of yours!" she scowled at the cat drinking his tea.

In shock the Exceed dropped his cup and started at her for a second before acting calm again.

"I… Don't be stupid. Water is not good for me, I have a severe water allergy." He said with a slight shudder in his voice.

"I don't care! Just get the hell up and take a bath!" she screamed.

"You'll see. Soon enough I will be just as dirty…" Lucy could hear Gajeel grumble in the little lake close to the campsite.

She put on two sticks of fish on the fire and turned her attention towards the little pile of mountain turnip. As she started peeling them she could her the continued ranting of her partner.

"I mean come on! I am a dragon slayer in the middle of a training montage, not a freaking prince in a bubble bath. It's just me, Lily and the bunny! It's not like we're going to appear in magic news or one of those stupid mage magazines right!" Lucy just shook her head, he really hated the whole getting clean part. As every day passed he started to resemble his cat more and more. She let out a sigh and started to slice the, now, peeled and cleaned turnips.

"Geheh you wish that a little reporter would just stumble out into our wilderness and find you amazing and ready for the magazine. I know they say it's good to have dreams but you really should just let that one go Bunny! It ain't happening anytime soon… YOU HEAR ME!" Lucy had gotten used to both Gajeel and his random rants. When they had started out, all his comments and stupid whining had gotten on her nerves, but after spending all her time with him, she had unintentionally created a wall of defense.

"Just shut up and focus on cleaning up. No one is listening to you rambling on there by yourself." She called out to him while seasoning the food now bubbling in the hot water.

"I have my partner you know! Lily is a true partner in both strength and friendship and he understands the well being of a dragon slayer!"

Lucy turned to look at the soaking wet kitty cat sleeping by the fire. After one dip in the cold water he had returned to warm up beside the hot campsite and by doing that, he had left his dear partner and his never ending complaining. After understanding his himself, Gajeel returned to the camp as well and with a grumpy face dried his long black hair.

Soon enough they both sat by the fire and ate the food that she had prepared. The life out in the wilds had been rather good but there were one specific thing that the two of them missed, and that was the tasty and heated food Mira served them at the guild. The food they ate was eatable but nothing great, not to mention both boring and plain. Lucy did not see this as the only thing missing in her life at the moment. She enjoyed her training, not to mention the appreciation she felt towards Gajeel for helping her out, but she longed for her own bed, her own house and the bar at Fairy Tail, the partying with everyone at the guild.

She had been thinking about Natsu a lot to during their three week get away, and the whole argument the two had left things with. She still wanted to prove to him that he had made a mistake by throwing her to the side, forgetting both their bond and friendship. But she also knew that she missed him and she sometimes found herself gloaming over the way everything ended. She had always hated fighting with him, even though most of the times it was his fault, but she also knew that she could have handled it better than she did, and as Gray had said, maybe have waited for Natsu himself to utter what he wanted to do. At the same time as all this roamed through her head, the things that he had said after their fight did not leave her mind either. Both Juvia and Gajeel had explained the events of that day. And from that story alone, she also knew that what she had forced to happen would have been the ending anyway. He wanted to team up with Lisanna, he was so damn happy about her being back that everything that he and Lucy had created and fought for disappeared into thin air not to be missed and to never reappear again. What they once had together was now gone and neither she nor he had the ability to bring it back. He really had betrayed the enormous thrust she had in him after all. For Lucy it did not matter whether his feelings for Lisanna were romantic or simply friendly, that was not the core of their problem, it was that fact he switched the two girls out and that she, Lucy, ended up in the garbage. She would have understood him if he had taken the time to talk to her about it but sadly he did not. However could she really be surprised, it was Natsu after all? The man that forever would be a boy.

Suddenly she felt a hand on top of her head. As she turned her face she saw Gajeel sitting beside her boringly gnawing on his fish while letting his supporting hand rest on her hair. She had come to understand that Gajeel simply favored to keep things quiet, problems became bigger when uttered in words she would picture him saying, if he ever thought of telling her why he preferred silent support over talking about ones worries and sadness. Whenever she found herself immersed in her thoughts about the fight, he would either pat her shoulder or just lay his hand on her head, just like he had done right at this moment. And Lucy found this to be very comforting, he did not care to know of her worries, all he wanted was for her to cheer up again.

Lucy continued eating her own meal while a smile had appeared on her lips. Friendship could defiantly be found at the strangest occasions, and in the most unexpected people. But while the two of them sat there eating their dinner, she could only feel happiness and gratefulness towards her new friend.

 **And there we go. Let me explain some things. First of all this chapter right here ^ will explain how some people stay important or change to an important person in Lucy's life. Gajeel and Lucy has their shared past and all but id this really were to happen I believe that they would find a friend in one another.**

 **I the last chapter I got a comment about Gajeel and when He speaks about the sniffing practice, how that is one of the first things that a dragon cub is thought by the dragon parent, etc etc. I am not saying that Gajeel his having a kid nor cub. No what is meant by this is that because he was raised my Metalicana, like a kid, and from a dragon perspective a cub, this ability were the first hing that was thought. get it?**

 **Someone also mentioned that the spirits can die. Yes but what I mean when Gajeel screams this to Lucy's face is that they technically cant die as long as sh is alive and have their key. They are not human creatures, they're celestial/spiritual beings, that feeds of her magic power when in the human world. So to die, they will have to be thrown out of the celestial world (just like loki was) and therefor be unable to survive, and thereafter dying. However if their key gets destroyed then they are stuck in the celestial world, it's just that they cant come into contact with her again. see difference. So what I mean is that Gajeel wants her to understand that Lucy puts her spirits in more risk when risking her own life because that would be seen as "murder of thy master" and be sent away JUST LIKE LOKI. Compared to when they just battle and get hurt and therefor have to go back to Celestial world - like when Loki and arias during the fight with Angel.**

 **I am saying all this because I want my readers to understand the meaning behind my words so i hope that some things has been cleared up.**

 **As always I want to say thank you all for the support and nice feedback that I receive and without it I would most probably have given up on this a ling time ago. So for all of you I shall find a way to get away from this part of the story. I hope you'll continue to support this story. Love u all ~~**

 **MivMyMo**


End file.
